Home
by Baby giggles
Summary: No.." "Major Potter, you have been called back from your leave. You are to report back to base tonight at eighteen hundred hours." Slash
1. Chapter 1 Harry

Author: Baby Giggles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter with friends. They belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made either.

I walk up the stairs to knock on a white door. My heavy boots tramp on the wooden porch. I haven't been here in two years, and as I look around me I see the changes that you have made. I hear footsteps on the other side of the door and I know it is going to be opened soon. It has started to rain lightly I notice vaguely, but my attention is on the door handle. The door opens and there you are. "Harry?!" I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. "Hi…" Your eyes are so wonderful and I notice that you have grown your hair out. "It's really you? Are you going back?" You ask carefully. Guarded. "I'm sorry, baby. I mean… I'm sorry that I couldn't come home sooner, but now I'm here… They said I got a vacation... three months!" I swallow again. "I've really missed you.." I take a step forward, but you don't move. The bag I have with me drops to the floor inside the door. "Three months? And then… I guess it doesn't really matter. You're here! You're really here!" You throw yourself forward and I catch you just barely. I hug you close and your breath tickles my throat. I've missed you, Merlin how I've missed you. "I love you." I whisper in your ear and suddenly you let lose a sob. "Baby? What's wrong?" I try to look into your eyes, but you hide your face in my neck. "I missed you so much, Harry." You cry and I can feel your tears wetting my shirt. I kiss you head, your cheek and then your mouth. Oh Merlin, you taste like heaven.

My heart races and I feel disoriented. It has been so long since I've seen you, touched you or spoken to you. With only your letters to keep me sane in the long nights I've spent away from home. "Draco…" I moan into our kiss, my hands pressing you closer. I wish these clothes did not keep us apart. Your hands are toying with the buttons on my shirt and as the door closes behind us you have divested me of it. You gasp and I look down at myself. My chest has more scars now then it had two years ago and I hope they don't put you off. "Baby, I…" You put a finger on my lips then you bend down to kiss a scar left by a bullet. "They don't matter, Harry. Only you, only this…" You kiss my lips. "…matters."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......

I sit in the moonlight watching you sleep. You look ethereal and I can't believe you are mine. I can't believe that you waited for me when you could have gotten any other man in the whole world. This war… it tears families apart. Some never return to their loved ones, and others come back missing a limb. I guess I'm happy that I haven't lost any of my body parts in this blasted war between right and wrong. I lie back down besides you and draw your body closer to my own. You sigh and mumble "I love you", before snuggling closer and falling deeper into sleep. I kiss your forehead and go to sleep myself.

I wake in the morning to feather light kisses on my chest and stomach. "Good morning, Harry." Then your hand touches my cock and I turn into dough in your skillful hands. "Draco, baby. You…" Then your lips close around the head and I can't speak anymore. He licks and sucks my cock just the way he knows I love.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......

The warm water was shooting to my sore muscles, but I know breakfast is waiting for me downstairs so I hurry. The bag that carries my clothes and everything I need when out on the road lay forgotten on the bedroom floor and I walk down in only my boxers. "I made waffles for you. I hope you still like them." You stand there with naught but an apron and a smile. "Mm… waffles. They sure smell good, but I would rather taste you." I close my arms around your waist with a smile. Your head tilts up and begs me for a kiss that I can't help but give you. Anything you ask for, that is within my power to give, I will give you. "I love you, so much. I've missed this, missed you."

There is a knock on the door and I regretfully pull away. "I'll open it." I walk into the hallway with a sense of foreboding. The door is opened with dread. "No…" "Major Potter, you have been called back from your leave. You are to report back to base tonight at eighteen hundred hours." The man pressed an envelope into his right hand and left with a salute. Suddenly I can't breathe. "Harry?" You stand behind me with that look in your eyes. "I… I don't understand. They said I could have a vacation…" I don't know what to do. I was promised a vacation if I did that last mission. I look down at the envelope in my hand. Opening it reveals what my next mission will be and I can't get myself to open it. I try to find a watch so that I can see how long I have left before I have to leave. "Draco… what time is it?" I ask. "What time is it!?" I haven't felt like this in a long time, like I've lost everything. I know I can't disobey the orders I now have gotten, but as I look into your eyes I feel so helpless. Even though I have faced the enemy on the battle field so many times I don't think I can face the disappointment in your eyes. "Draco… I…" I turn around to find you just standing there and looking at me. "The clock is 5.00 pm." You smile sadly. "Draco, I can't…" "I know, Harry. Just remember to write to me." You turn and walk into the kitchen again. "Draco!" I cry. "Please, they promised me this vacation. I can't believe they are calling me back! I'm so sorry!" I try to take you into my arms, but you push me away. "It does not matter, Harry. You have to leave. So please just do!" You walk away and I can only watch you do so. I gather my things up and walk out the door. My heart is heavy and as I turn to look upon my home once more I see you standing in the bedroom window, crying. "I love you." I whisper to the wind, before I apparate away.

This war… it tears families and lovers apart. And those who fight never forget the tears on their loved ones faces as they have to walk away. Maybe to never return.

"Voldemort!" I yell. It is time to finish this blasted war. "Voldemort! Come face me, you coward!" The snake faced bastard turns around and smirks. "Harry… so this is where it will end?"


	2. Chapter 2 Draco

I stand here watching you walk away from our home. I don't understand why they had to call you back; you said they had given you a vacation… I've missed you so much these two years, and now I don't know when I will be able to see you again. My cheeks are wet and my vision is blurry. I see you turn around, but I can't really see you. I feel so cold. You apparate and I know I won't get to see you in a while. I crawl into the cold bed, wishing you were there besides me, but only the lingering smell of you is left. I lie under the covers shaking, desperately hoping that the pain inside will go away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When I heard the knock on my door yesterday evening I was about to curl up in front of the fire to write a letter to you. But when I got to see who it was, writing a letter was as far from my mind as possible. All I could think of was for how long I would have you home and how tired you looked. Three months. That's how long you said you would be home. You lied! You weren't home for 24 hours before you left me again!

I couldn't stay there to hear you excuses I had to leave. I couldn't watch you pack your things and leave me once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I think back to the day of graduation, two years ago. We had been together for two years and we were both so happy, thinking of the life we would have together. I guess… I guess neither of us thought that you would have to join the army so soon… But they were just about waiting for you with a uniform outside Hogwarts' gates, so eager to have their "Golden boy" fighting for the wizarding army. You are definitely not a boy anymore now though. That you proved several times last night. Your hands were rough, callused but gentle and I loved them as they carefully stroked my heated skin. Your body had scars, some looked horribly painful, but they didn't really matter. Only you and I, in that moment, mattered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flashback

***************************************************************************

I woke the next afternoon and I felt your arms surrounding me, holding me tight. I smiled and snuggled closer, wishing that my bladder didn't have to be so full. The clock shows 4.30 pm and I carefully entangle me from your arms and walk across the floor to the bathroom door. One last look at you lying in my bed before closing the door, showed you trying to find my body again and failing. "Baby?" Your drowsy voice makes me smile as I close the door. I wash up quickly and hurry back into the bedroom. Two arms circle around my waist pressing my back into a naked chest. "Baby… you weren't there when I woke up. I had a little surprise for you." You purr in my ear and I smile and tilt my head, giving you room to nuzzle that special spot on my neck. I can "feel" you surprise. "I needed the loo… and I'm hungry, aren't you?" I turn and smile teasingly as I press closer to his arousal. "I'm hungry, though not for food…" You kiss me and I laugh. "You are insatiable, Harry." I push at your chest and you loosen your arms enough for me to dance away. "Breakfast or rather "dinner", will be ready in twenty minutes." "Draco… you are a tease." You growl, but I am already out the door and on my way downstairs. I think I want waffles. I haven't made that in a long time; I know it is one of your favorites…

I hear you come in behind me and I turn halfway and smile at you. I'm so happy that you are going to be home for three (three!) months! "Mm… waffles. They sure smell good, but I would rather taste you." Your arms circle my waist again and I want you to kiss me. "I love you, so much. I've missed this, missed you." You sigh and there is suddenly a knock on the front door. "I'll open it." You walk into the hallway in you boxers and I wonder who it might be who comes knocking on our door now.

"Major Potter, you have been called back from your leave. You are to report back to base tonight at eighteen hundred hours." I hear a man say and I feel faint. What? But he said… he promised me. I walk into the hallway too. "Harry?" You look so lost, like you don't know what to do. "I… I don't understand. They said I could have a vacation…" You look around you. "Draco… what time is it?" You ask. "What time is it!?" you almost yell at me. I turn to look at the clock in the kitchen. You look at me with that look in your eyes and I smile sadly as my heart breaks. "Draco… I…" Don't do this Harry. I can't do this right now. "The clock is 5.00 pm." Only an hour left. One hour to say goodbye. You close your eyes and swallow. "Draco, I can't…" You start, but I stop you. "I know, Harry. Just remember to write to me." I turn and walk backinto the kitchen again. "Draco!" I hear you cry behind me. All of a sudden my heart is numb. "Please, they promised me this vacation. I can't believe they are calling me back! I'm so sorry!" you try to take me into your arms again, but suddenly my heart isn't numb anymore and it hurts. So much. "It does not matter, Harry. You have to leave. So please just do!" I can't stand there and watch him pack up his things and walk away. I can feel your eyes in my back, but you don't say anything. I walk into our… my bedroom and over to the window. I watch you walk out the garden gate. Tears are rolling down my cheeks, but I don't stop them. My eyes are blurry but I can see you looking back at our home, at me. Then you apparate away and I don't know if I will ever get to see you again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I lie underneath the covers. My eyes are sore. I feel empty. I watch the hours ticking away. I can't seem to close my eyes and sleep. I feel cold, even under the covers so I push them off. I wish he didn't have to go back again, I wish he didn't have to leave. I look at the clock again, 10pm, 26 hours since you showed up on my doorstep, since you made love to me for the first time in two years. I roll over onto my back and suddenly a pale blue light emits from my stomach. What? I can't be… I'm pregnant. I don't know what to feel, what to do. The blue light tells me it is a boy, and I desperately hope that his father will return safely to us. I feel tears well up in my eyes again. Merlin, please let harry return safely to me… to us… please.

This war… it tears families and lovers apart. And those who have to watch their loved ones walk away, maybe to never return will always remember the pain inside. Always remember the desperate wish that their loved ones will return safe and whole.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

With Harry:

"Voldemort!" I yell. It is time to finish this blasted war. "Voldemort! Come face me, you coward!" The snake faced bastard turns around and smirks. "Harry… so this is where it will end?"

With Draco:

What? I can't be… I'm pregnant. I don't know what to feel, what to do. The blue light tells me it is a boy, and I desperately hope that his father will return safely to us. I feel tears well up in my eyes again. Merlin, please let harry return safely to me… to us… please.

I'm just a soldier on a field. Fighting for you, fighting for me. Fighting Voldemort the last time drained me, but I know when I meet him the next time I will win. This can't go on much longer. You can see it in all our faces, you can even feel it. We are tired of fighting, not getting to see our lover's faces. Getting to hold you in my arms two months ago was bliss. But to have to leave again was torture. I wonder if you have written to me, if you have your letters have not reached me. I miss you so desperately. I have a picture of you in my breast pocket. Your hair is tussled and your eyes are sleepy. I carry it with me, everywhere I go.

Suddenly I hear the alarm. Damn! We are under attack.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My hands are dirty with the soil I've been digging in. I look up at the sun and cloudy sky. I don't know what to do. You haven't written back to me, are you angry? My eyes fill with tears, like they have done many times before. I won't give my baby boy up; he is our child, my child. My stomach has started showing already, and I only have five months left of my pregnancy. * "My baby boy, what shall I do?" I stroke my stomach as I sing a lullaby. No one but my healer knows I'm pregnant, and I want to keep it that way until I hear from you again. When are you coming home? Will you return to me alive? Please, what I would give to have you here tonight. I start singing, as much for me and my baby boy as I sing for you.

"They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up"

I open my eyes. You are my baby boy, and I won't ever give you up. "Please return to me soon, Harry. We need you." I whisper before starting on my way inside to clean my hands and make dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again I have fought in a battle, this time we won. Although in a war neither side ever wins… I sit here watching the other soldiers celebrating. They are joyful, yet at the same time they morn those who have fallen. Why have I not yet received a letter from you, baby? It has been four months now. Has something happened? "Sir?" Before me stands a soldier, Martin. "Yes, what is it?" The men don't usually approach me this late in the evening. "I wondered if you would like to join us by the fire? Jones is going to tell us ghost stories, and he tells the best. It will be fun." Ghost stories? Why do they tell each other ghost stories when the world outside is filled with enough horrors? But then again, it may help me forget, if only for a moment, that I'm not home with my arms around Draco. "I think I shall, Martin."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

My garden is overflowing with flowers and herbs. It is a beautiful place. Do you have such beauty where you are now, Harry? It has been a month since I last sent you a letter; I think I have to write you another tonight. My baby boy is growing, and today I felt him kick. I was so shocked that I dropped the freshly made sweet rolls onto the floor. I want my husband to be home. I desperately want to share this experience with him. It's only two months left until I get to hold my baby boy in my arms…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Once again I stand here facing snake face, but this time I will not let him apparate away. "Well, well Potter. Do you feel like dying today?" Snake face tries to taunt me, but I refuse to let him. "If you just want to stand there don't let me stop you." I am determined to stop this war once and for all. I gather my power between my hands and send a piercing green ball towards Voldemort. Just to finish it off, I send a bullet right behind the ball. Then I pray.

The blast knocks me out, but I know Voldemort is dead. "Baby, I'm coming home."

*Male pregnancies only last seven months in my story. If it could only be so in the real world, with female pregnancies.

Inspired by Live's song Home and Dixie Chicks' Lullaby.


	4. Chapter 4 My baby boy

"Hi. I have found what we shall name our baby, Harry, but I won't tell you until you wake up." I walk in through the door and over to the bed. I look down at your peaceful face and smile. "I know you can hear me… please wake up." I whisper in your ear. My left hand rests on my very pregnant stomach; the other caresses your cheek. Your response is the same as it has been since you defeated Voldemort two months ago. Not a twitch, nothing.

I sit down in the rocking chair I bought a month ago and sigh. "I wish you would wake up, Harry." I sit there watching you for a couple of hours before standing to walk around the room, coming to a stop in front of the window faced out towards the garden. "The sun is shining today, and the sky is blue. Maybe I shall pick some flowers and place them on your nightstand?" I turn back towards you, but as always there has been no change. I sigh again. It seems I have been doing that a lot lately. I crawl into bed next to you and lay my head down on your chest, listening to your steady heart beats. My baby boy is active today. "He is kicking again. I think he is practicing to be a beater, or what did Hermione call it… a football player? He must have inherited both our Quidditch-genes. " I laugh a little, before I settle again. I watch over you as the minutes tick away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Flashback

When I first got the message that the war was finally over and that the light side had won, all I could think of was you. Were you alright? When would I get to see you, hug you, kiss you? Then I thought of my baby, our baby… you would get to come home and share the last days of my pregnancy with me, and then you would get to hold our baby boy in your arms! I had laughed in joy and hugged the officer coming to tell me the news, but then he had looked down and said that there was more and I automatically thought the worst. That you were dead and would not come back to me… to us.

"What is it?!" I had cried. "Harry is not dead, is he?!" I had hugged my arms tightly around me to give myself some measure of comfort, if you really were dead. In my despair I nearly did not notice as the officer tried to tell me the rest of his news. "Major Potter fought Voldemort and managed to kill him using a big ball of power and a bullet, but in the process… Sir?" Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, he is dead… "Sir?! Major Potter managed to avoid great injuries in the battle, but was hit by the magical backlash when Voldemorts power exploded outward. He was knocked out and is in a magical coma trying to replenish his magic." He hurried to explain. Thank you… thank you he is alive! I started to cry as relief filled my heart. The poor officer had looked like he didn't know what to do with a heavily pregnant man who was to top it all off, crying. "It's alright, I'm just so relieved!" I managed to press forward before another sob caught me and I hugged him. I was so happy…

Then I got you home, still in the coma, and I wished you would wake up so that I could see your eyes. Did you know about our baby? Would you wake up before the birth?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I am outside in the gardens picking some of the flowers who are left. It is August, nearly September and my baby boy will soon be in my arms. I walk slowly and carefully up the stairs, taking my time. I carry a vase and the flowers I have arranged into a bouquet for you. They smell good, of early morning dew and like it is still summer. I think of the letters who arrived for you the day before. My letters, unopened. All seven of them. You didn't even know I was pregnant before you went into the last battle… I wonder if you will remember me telling you about the baby when you wake up. I wonder if you remember me screaming about you not sending me any acknowledgement of having received my letters. If you will remember all the times I've cried against your chest. I don't even know if you will remember having felt your son kick inside my stomach?

I place the vase on your night stand and open the window slightly. I look at your sleeping face. How can you be so calm? I know I don't have much time left of my pregnancy, and I really want you to be there when our son is born. I brush the hair away from your forehead; the scar you once bore from Voldemort is gone. I bend down to kiss you. "I love you, Harry." I whisper to you before standing and walking out. I have to get ready. My baby boy is coming tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

My dearest Harry.(Letter nr.1. One month after Harry had to leave.)

I didn't know what to do after you had to leave so soon after returning to me. I apologize for not saying a proper goodbye, I just felt so… I can't think of a better word than; lost. I felt lost when you had to leave again. Then that night something wonderful happened. I am pregnant, Harry. We are having a baby. I wish you were here and that I could share this with you. I am sorry for not writing to tell you about my pregnancy earlier, I was just so excited…

When are you coming home? To me… to us?

I love you with all my heart!

Stay safe.

Draco

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

My love.(Letter nr. 2. Two months.)

I wish with all my heart that you are safe and healthy. I have not heard from you. Are you still alive, safe and unhurt? Have you received my letters? Are you angry with me? It does not matter if you don't want a child at this point in life. I am pregnant and will keep my baby.

I love you!

Draco.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dear Harry.(Letter nr. 3. Three months.)

I hope all is well and that you are unhurt. I wish that you would write back to me, let me know what you feel about this pregnancy. My stomach has just started showing, and the healer said all was alright with the baby and that I would have no special problems with my pregnancy.

It is amazing having life growing inside you. I can feel my baby moving inside me, every now and then. It feels like the wing of a butterfly stroking against my skin. Barely there… I wish that you were here with me, experiencing everything together with me.

Since you have not written me back yet, I will not be telling you if our baby is a boy or a girl.

I have not heard any news from the front yet. Please, please be alright!

Draco.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dear Harry. (Letter nr. 4. Four months.)

I wish you would write me back. I miss you so much. There are three months left of my pregnancy and soon I will hold my baby in my arms. I wonder how that will feel… Do you think you will be home by then? I hope you will be there to comfort me, to share the birthing of our child with me.

I love you.

Draco.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

My dearest Harry. (Letter nr. 5. Five months.)

I felt my baby kick today. A real honest to Merlin, kick. I was so shocked I dropped my newly baked sweet rolls on the floor. I look huge already, and am starting to have problems looking down at my own feet… Why have you not written me back?

I want my husband home for the birthing of our child.

Please be home soon!

Draco.

*********************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

I open my eyes slowly. My body feels heavy like I have slept too long. I look around me trying to figure out where I am. On the night stand there is a vase of flowers, they fill the room with their smell. Next to them there is a bunch of letters, maybe they can tell me more about where I am? I sit up in the bed and reaches for the letters. "To Major Harry Potter" I read aloud in that familiar handwriting. That is me. These are my letters from Draco, but why haven't I seen them before? I open the one dated a month after I had to leave him and starts to read it.

My dearest Harry.

I didn't know what to do after you had to leave so soon after returning to me. I apologize for not saying a proper goodbye, I just felt so… I can't think of a better word than; lost. I felt lost when you had to leave again. Then that night something wonderful happened. I am pregnant, Harry. We are having a baby. I wish you were here and that I could share this with you. I am sorry for not writing to tell you about my pregnancy earlier, I was just so excited…

When are you coming home? To me… to us? I love you with all my heart!

Stay safe.

Draco

* * *

Pregnant? I read through the letter once again. This was six months ago! My heart clenches painfully and it is difficult to breathe. What had happened to Draco and the baby? In a rush I open the next letter.

My love.

I wish with all my heart that you are safe and healthy. I have not heard from you. Are you still alive, safe and unhurt? Have you received my letters? Are you angry with me? It does not matter if you don't want a child at this point in life. I am pregnant and will keep my baby.

I love you!

Draco.

* * *

Why had I not received the letters? The pain Draco must have felt when he didn't hear from me. I wanted, want a family. My family!

Dear Harry.

I hope all is well and that you are unhurt. I wish that you would write back to me, let me know what you feel about this pregnancy. My stomach has just started showing, and the healer said all was alright with the baby and that I would have no special problems with my pregnancy.  
It is amazing having life growing inside you. I can feel my baby moving inside me, every now and then. It feels like the wing of a butterfly stroking against my skin. Barely there… I wish that you were here with me, experiencing everything together with me.

Since you have not written me back yet, I will not be telling you if our baby is a boy or a girl.  
I have not heard any news from the front yet.

Please, please be alright!

Draco.

* * *

It is hard to breathe and my eyes are burning. My baby, our baby was growing inside Draco. I wish that I was there next to you experiencing everything together with you. I love him so much.

Dear Harry.

I wish you would write me back. I miss you so much. There are three months left of my pregnancy and soon I will hold my baby in my arms. I wonder how that will feel… Do you think you will be home by then? I hope you will be there to comfort me, to share the birthing of our child with me.

I love you.

Draco.

* * *

I want to be there too, Draco. I hug my arms around my self. There is one more letter, written two months ago, but I feel hesitant to open it. What if something happened?

My dearest Harry.

I felt my baby kick today. A real honest to Merlin, kick.*I was so shocked I dropped my newly baked sweet rolls on the floor. I look huge already, and am starting to have problems looking down at my own feet… Why have you not written me back?

I want my husband home for the birthing of our child.

Please be home soon!

Draco.

* * *

He would look so beautiful with child… A tear rolls down my cheek and the thoughts are racing inside my head. The letter was written two months ago… a male pregnancy last seven months. Oh Merlin! Had Draco given birth already? I toss the blankets away and try to find something I can dress in. Oh Merlin, please let me not be too late!

I open the door trying to figure out which way will lead me to my Draco. Then suddenly I hear a scream. "Draco!" He is in pain, he's hurt! I rush towards the sound a few door down the hall. Bang! The force I opens the doors with makes it bang into the wall. And all I can do is stand there and stare. My love, my Draco all sweaty and with tussled hair. His hands are around his pregnant stomach as some man, a healer, rush around the room. Beautiful. "Harry!" Your eyes are filled with pain, but also joy. I "Draco, I'm so sorry. I did not get your letters, I want this baby, and I want you!" I hold your hand and stroke your cheek with reverence. You are so beautiful.

An hour later the people in the room was witness to the baby's strong lungs. The healer waved his wand and cleaned their baby. At the same time he checked that everything was alright. "Congratulations, you have a very healthy baby boy." The baby, their boy was laid down on your chest. "I love you!" I whisper to you, trying to understand the miracle I have witnessed. You stroke my cheek gently. Then your hand is pulled away only to return when you slap me. "Don't you ever do something like that to me again!"

* * *

Epilogue:

Two and a half years after.

I stand here on the porch, watching you as you chase our laughing black-haired, grey eyed boy around our garden. Your blonde long hair is flowing behind you. "You can't catch me, Daddy!" He screams joyfully as he dodges your hands. I laugh along with you as you reply. "Don't be too sure about that, Ceron Oma Ashtore Malfoy Potter!" Our boy then tries to outrun you o his

I feel blessed. Ceron… beloved. Our baby boy is truly loved. I can't believe the strength you possess to have gone through your pregnancy not knowing whether I was alive or not. The letters you wrote never came because the war escalated in the last months. I wish they had come through, then I would have come back home to you as often as possible. I don't know what kept you up, but I know what keeps my nightmares away. It is you, and the boy you have given up to catch. "Harry, why does your child have to be so fast?" You are breathing hard and stroking my stomach slowly. "Ceron?" I call. "Yes, papa?" In the next second you show up next to me. "Don't run so fast. Your slow daddy can't catch you." I laugh as you groan into my neck. "You will get yours, Harry. Just you wait!" Then you huff and run after our laughing child once more. "Yeah, I will get mine." I whisper and stroke my stomach again. "I can barely wait."

FIN

* * *

AN: Ceron Oma Ashtore= Beloved, loved one, giver of life.

Thanks to those that have reviewed.


End file.
